


all i want for christmas is you

by endofdaysforme



Series: can't fight the moonlight [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hope you guys like it!, SO IT WILL MAKE UP FOR THE ANGSTY UPDATES FOR BOTH OF MY OTHER FICS, This is pure fluff, surprise! a sequel to the coyote ugly au, well a mini sequel that's also a christmas fic yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: the relationship between them is something betty feels she’ll never be able to fully understand, despite being in a healthy, loving relationship of her own.what cheryl and toni have is something special. what cheryl and toni have is something that she feels she can’t compare to even the most romantic of love stories.all she’s ever wanted is for toni to be happy and safe, and now she is. she so very much is, and so is cheryl, which is just an added fucking bonus on top of what’s already something so amazing…she never thought this would happen for toni and now it has…and god, she couldn’t be happier for her.--aka, a little mini sequel/christmas fic for "i want to exorcise the demons from your past, i want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart" or the coyote ugly/bartender au.





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!
> 
> here's a surprise fic, a little mini oneshot that acts as a cute follow up to "i want to exorcise the demons from your past, i want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart", aka the coyote ugly au fic! i hope you guys like this, a lot of you really seemed to like the original fic so i figured i'd give you all the christmas gift of a little sequel for it :)
> 
> leave comments letting me know what you think, or you can talk to me on twitter at @endofdaysforme.
> 
> love you guys!
> 
> fic title from “All I Want For Christmas” by Mariah Carey

**one year ago**

 

“make some fucking noise!”

 

betty cooper watches with a frown and a sigh as toni topaz skids across the bar top on her knees, thrusting her hips up as the beat of the song playing thumps through the speakers all around the bar. 

 

everyone is _entranced_ , watching this girl with pink hair and the perfect body gyrate her hips as she screams over and over again:

 

“FUCK LOVE, GIMME DIAMONDS! FUCK LOVE, GIMMIE DIAMONDS!” 

 

the floor is goddamn _shaking_ with how hard people are dancing along with her, every other single person resonating with the girl who thrashes on the bar drunkenly, and betty has half a mind to pull toni down and get her into the back room to sober up a bit, but it’s christmas eve and there’s no way any of them are even gonna have the chance to _breathe_ tonight.

 

“she’s entertaining the crowd.” a voice says in her ear. betty sighs and turns to see veronica lodge cleaning a glass with a chuckle before she’s filling it up with beer from the tap, sliding it across to a customer with a wink as she accepts his five dollar bill.

 

“when isn’t she?” betty says with a chuckle, but a slight frown as she watches toni stand and sway a little with a giggle before she’s spinning around on the spot and motioning toward josie mccoy for the megaphone.

 

josie hesitates before she grabs it and hands it to her, watches with a sigh as toni raises the megaphone to her lips and screams:

 

“IF YOU’RE NOT LOOKING FOR LOVE, I WANNA HEAR YOU!” she shouts, grinning when it’s immediately followed by raucous cheers and screams from the crowd of people in front of them, some of them even reaching out to grab her, to get a taste of the girl-

 

she slaps hands away easily, even kicking one guy back lightly with her foot to his chest as she throws the megaphone back toward josie, who manages to catch it with a huff. toni gathers her hair up at the nape of her neck and swings her hips, and betty turns to veronica, who simply shrugs with a grin.

 

“she knows what she’s doing, b.” 

 

betty hopes she’s right.

 

she knows toni has had a hard life, filled with nothing but death and destruction, and she knows toni hasn’t had a relationship before, has refused to commit to something because of the fear of opening up like that, of giving everything you are to someone…

 

betty wishes more than anything that she could help heal that part of toni that was so afraid to love someone, because toni’s her sister, maybe not by blood, but by _choice_ , and more than that, she’s helped betty with so much since she came to work at the bar over a year ago, betty just wants to help her.

 

but toni topaz, she’s quickly discovering, is a lost cause. there’s not much you can do to help someone if they don’t want help in the first place. toni’s happy with where she’s at, and betty’s not about to jeopardize that for her.

 

still…

 

toni’s lonely. betty knows it, veronica knows it, hell, everyone knows it. and betty just wants her to find someone who takes away that feeling from her…who makes her feel just a little less alone in the world…

 

“i know, v, but still…i just want her to find someone who makes her happy, you know?” betty says with a sigh of frustration, watching as toni almost falls off the bar, but is caught by archie andrews, who grips her waist and steadies her with a chuckle before she ducks down to press a kiss to his cheek with a loud laugh.

 

veronica lets out a shaky sigh of worry as she relaxes once toni’s steady on the bar again, and she grips betty’s hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze before she gives her a small smile.

 

“she’ll find someone, betty. one day, she’ll find someone who can crack through all that bullshit she’s got going on…for now, the best thing we can do is look after her as best we can, okay?” she says softly, reaching for a shot glass as betty smiles at a customer in front of her who orders a shot of tequila, her leather jacket sticking to her skin with sweat despite the freezing cold weather outside.

 

“i hope so, v…i really hope so.”

 

she pours the shot for the customer and hands it to her, taking her ten dollar bill and looking up as toni downs another shot and wrinkles her face in disgust before she’s grinning and swinging her hips once more while throwing her hands up in the air.

 

“MERRY FUCKIN’ CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMALS!” toni roars loudly, eliciting loud cheers and screams as a new song begins pumping through the speakers.

 

betty sighs and grabs two shot glasses as another customer yells for her to pour one for herself as well, and as soon as she’s done, she hands it to him, clinks his glass with her own and downs the shot, welcoming the burn in her throat with a sigh.

 

“yeah…merry fucking christmas…”

 

\-----------------

 

**one year later**

 

“mistletoe!”

 

toni topaz wraps her arms around a slim, pale neck before she’s hanging the little green plant over cheryl blossom’s head, the red haired girl giggling as she glances up at the plant before she leans in to press a kiss to toni’s lips softly.

 

“are you hiding that in your back pocket and just attacking me with it when you want a kiss?” cheryl asks with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, and toni’s responding grin is so goddamn bright, cheryl almost has to look away as she shakes the plant above cheryl’s head once again and leans up to press another kiss to her lips.

 

“it’s the holidays, cher! you can’t shy away from the mistletoe when it hangs above your head.” she teases, causing cheryl to wrap her arms around the petite waist of the pink haired girl with a soft hum.

 

“mmm, how about i just kiss you whenever i want?” cheryl mumbles, smiling as she tucks a finger under toni’s chin and kisses her slowly, toni’s eyes fluttering closed as she wraps her arms around cheryl’s neck to pull her impossibly closer-

 

“ugh, get a room you two, jesus. since when are you so festive, tiny?” sweet pea drawls with a roll of his eyes but a smile all the same as toni pulls away from cheryl and glares up at him angrily.

 

“don’t make me shove this mistletoe up your ass, sweets!” she barks, causing cheryl to wrinkle her nose and shake her head.

 

“if you do, don’t hang that thing above my head again, please.” 

 

sweet pea roars with laughter as toni kicks her leg out at him, a santa hat dangling off sweet pea’s head as he dances away from her and places his gift under the tree that’s in the middle of the dancefloor of the whyte wyrm. toni grumbles as cheryl tucks a finger under her chin and pulls her back to her lips tenderly. 

 

they can’t get enough of each other, even after almost six months of dating…

 

toni brightens up, pulling away with a dazzling smile up at cheryl as her favorite christmas song begins playing over the speakers.

 

“‘i don’t want a lot for christmas, there is just one thing i need…’” she sings softly, causing cheryl to laugh as she grips toni’s arms and twirls her around until her back is pressed to cheryl’s chest, a loud laugh escaping her as she sings the last part before the beat begins.

 

“‘make my wish come true, all i want for christmas is youuuuuuuu!’” toni sings before she begins hopping on the spot long to the beat in cheryl’s arms, causing everyone to laugh joyfully as cheryl begins swinging toni in her arms as well. sweet pea claps his hands loudly before looking around at everyone. 

 

“so, is that it? everyone’s presents are under the tree?” sweet pea asks, causing cheryl and toni to break apart, toni smiling as josie makes her way over to sweet pea and wraps her arm around his waist before placing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“i think so! kevin, have you put yours under there?” she asks, turning to the boy who is a little too engaged with his lips being captured over and over again by fangs. he pulls away from him with a daze before he simply nods and resumes with the kissing, causing josie to roll her eyes as fangs laughs loudly and holds his boyfriend even closer. 

 

toni’s eyes skim over to where betty and jughead are all loved up in the corner, and she frowns when she notices betty watching her and cheryl with the fondest smile on her face, her eyes soft, and toni cocks an eyebrow, about to ask her why she’s staring when there’s a loud bang behind them. cheryl and toni both turn in surprise as veronica and archie practically fall out of the door to the apartment upstairs, their clothes haphazardly thrown on their bodies and their hair wild as veronica smudges the lipstick off her bottom lip and clears her throat. 

 

“what did we miss?” veronica pants out as archie stands straight and leans against the door nonchalantly, and betty rolls her eyes as toni laughs loudly and shakes her head with amusement.

 

it’s like those two have only gotten hornier now that they’re actually dating…

 

“unbelievable. you don’t see me and cheryl fucking in the back room.” 

 

“you may as well be.” reggie teases from behind the bar with a wink as toni flips him the bird. cheryl laughs and presses a kiss to toni’s temple before she’s looking around at everyone with a warm smile.

 

“shall we open our gifts?” 

 

“ooh, yes!” veronica skips over, causing betty to laugh as they all glance down at the overflowing gifts under the christmas tree that cheryl and toni bought and decorated to perfection. 

 

cheryl loved the holidays, as she had told toni in the weeks leading up to christmas, and toni had done absolutely _everything and anything_ her red haired girlfriend had wanted her to do happily and without complaint. cheryl’s smile has only grown tenfold since the holiday season began, and toni can’t get enough of the sight. she’ll do whatever it takes to keep _that_ smile on her face.

 

“damn, this tree looks so good. seriously, cheryl, most of our christmases have consisted of a really small tree, you’ve outdone yourself.” archie says, grinning widely at the owner of the bar they’re currently standing in. 

 

cheryl smiles and simply shrugs.

 

“i wanted to do something special. it’s my first christmas with toni and my first christmas with all of you guys…and you’ve all worked so hard these last few months, you deserve it.” she says fondly. toni smiles as veronica frowns and shakes her head.

 

“no way, cheryl, if anyone deserves a good christmas, it’s you. business has been insane since you took over, everything we have right now is thanks to you.” 

 

betty nods furiously in agreement, the others also agreeing as toni wraps her arms around cheryl’s waist happily. the red haired girl smiles before she sits down and pulls toni into her lap, motioning for veronica to go to the tree with a giggle.

 

“well, thank you. but veronica, i believe you should go first.” she teases. veronica steps forward and giddly begins opening her presents, and toni watches her with cheryl’s arms snugly wrapped around her waist.

 

since cheryl had taken over the bar, despite the fact that the woman was also in a court battle with nick st. clair in her first few months of owning the bar (which she thankfully won, the bastard was now serving ten years behind bars after the charges continued to stack up), the whyte wyrm has only grown further in popularity. it’s gotten to the point where betty and veronica have had to purchase more tables to put around the place, not that anyone uses them.

 

they’re too busy dancing their asses off along with josie and toni as they dance across the bar top to entertain them.

 

cheryl sometimes works at the bar with them too, helping them out on their busiest nights and still somehow managing to pay them a visit on the nights she doesn’t come in, arriving at five in the morning when they close to take them out to breakfast at her diner without fail every time before her and toni disappear to either her apartment or cheryl’s. 

 

betty’s watching them out of the corner of her eye, unbeknownst to them as she thinks about the fact that she’s watched this love story blossom between them for the last five months, and she can’t believe that just a year ago, toni was dancing across that bar top screaming ‘fuck love’ and basking in being single. the toni from a year ago is so different to the toni in front of her, and god, does she _love_ this toni so much more…

 

this toni who was happy, this toni who was so in love, she’s carrying around a fucking mistletoe in her hand to hold over her girlfriend’s head every two minutes for a kiss, the toni who is calmer, more relaxed and more caring of herself and the others around her.

 

this toni was a version of her that betty never thought existed, but one that she’s never been happier to witness. and it’s all thanks to cheryl blossom.

 

it’s not hard to see that the red haired girl is equally as loved up. she happily accepts every kiss toni gives her, and betty’s quite sure she hasn’t seen cheryl without some part of her touching toni at all times when they’re together, either their hands clasped together or an arm draped over the pink haired girl’s shoulders or waist…cheryl was always just _touching_ her.

 

and maybe it’s because cheryl’s had a life of neglect, is perhaps, underneath the façade of being a successful business woman, just a touch starved girl looking for affection from someone she loves, but either way, the relationship between them is something betty feels she’ll never be able to fully understand, despite being in a healthy, loving relationship of her own.

 

what cheryl and toni have is something special. what cheryl and toni have is something that she feels she can’t compare to even the most romantic of love stories.

 

all she’s ever wanted is for toni to be happy and safe, and now she _is._ she so very much is, and so is cheryl, which is just an added fucking bonus on top of what’s already something so amazing…

 

she never thought this would happen for toni and now it has…

 

and god, she couldn’t be happier for her.

 

but toni and cheryl remain wrapped in their love bubble, unaware of what betty is thinking, or of the fact that veronica, josie, and everyone else in this bar has had the same thoughts watching toni and cheryl throughout the months they’ve been together.

 

to them, no one else exists but each other. 

 

everyone opens their gifts, toni and cheryl only really paying attention when the gifts they bought are acknowledged, but other than that, they continue whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ear, kisses presses to cold skin with equally cold lips as toni plays with the baby hairs at the nape of cheryl’s neck tenderly.

 

betty opens her last gift that’s from cheryl and toni, a photo frame with a picture of all of them together that toni had taken a few weeks ago, and betty looks at them with nothing but love shining in her eyes as she holds it close to her chest.

 

“thanks, you guys…” she whispers, tears in her eyes as toni winks and cheryl chuckles lightly. betty sniffs before she looks up at jughead with a grin.

 

“we’ll open our gifts from each other together later.” she teases. jughead turns bright red as archie wolf whistles, and veronica laughs as toni rolls her eyes and claps her hands together before looking at cheryl.

 

she’s bought the perfect gift for them…because she’s finally been able to save up enough money to buy them _both_ tickets to australia for a holiday after all the money in not just business, but tips as well. just for a month, she’s planned the perfect holiday and she’s so excited about it…nothing but a month abroad with the girl she loves, it sounds like goddamn heaven…

 

“okay, your turn.” toni says excitedly, and cheryl chuckles before she presses a kiss to her temple and bucks her hips up to get toni to stand, which she does. cheryl looks down at the only two gifts on the ground. a simple envelope wrapped in christmas wrapping that looks like it’s from toni, and a large box that’s tagged as being from everyone.

 

she opens the big box first with a frown, ignoring veronica’s excited giggling as she looks down and pulls back the white sheet on top of the present.

 

“it took us awhile, but we finally got it done.” veronica says with a grin. as soon as cheryl’s eyes land on the gift beneath the white wrapping, she gasps in complete and utter shock.

 

a red leather jacket, pristine and brand new, with the green serpent of the whyte wyrm emblazoned on the back.

 

“oh my god…” cheryl breathes, pulling it out of the box and holding it up as toni gasps in shock behind her as well, clearly out of the loop of what her present was going to be.

 

“holy shit you guys!” toni exclaims, rushing over and dropping to her knees beside cheryl as she reaches out and grabs the lapels of the jacket in awe, turning it over and simly drinking it in. cheryl blinks rapidly, unable to even find the words to say as the others grin at her widely.

 

“we figured we’d all pitch in to get the owner her own unique jacket.” betty says with a grin. cheryl blinks away her tears, her heart and body warm with love despite the cold weather and the lack of heating in the bar as toni chuckles weakly before she stands and takes the jacket from cheryl’s hands.

 

“let’s make it official then, babe. come on.” she opens the jacket up, her heart warming up as cheryl wipes away her tears and stands up slowly, moving to sink her arms into the jacket with nothing but the brightest smile on her face.

 

 _she’s so beautiful…_

 

cheryl looks, impossibly, the happiest toni has ever seen her, and she knows that cheryl is thinking about how accepting everyone at the bar has been of her, how they all love her because of how she loves toni, and how she’s helped them over the last few months make something more of the bar than it already was. she was part of this family now, and this just made it even more official. 

 

as soon as the jacket is snug around her shoulders, toni smooths it over her shoulders before the girl turns and crashes her lips to toni’s eagerly, the whole bar cheering loudly as toni laughs against her and wraps her arms around her neck.

 

“looks good on you, baby.” 

 

“mmm, _everything_ looks good on me.” cheryl says with a grin. toni rolls her eyes, but doesn’t dispute it, because she fucking does look good in everything…and _nothing…_

 

cheryl looks to the others with the warmest smile, ignoring the way toni’s hands smooth over her ass lustfully, but biting her lip all the same to stop herself from grinning about it.

 

“thank you guys so much…this means so much to me.” cheryl whispers, gripping the lapels of her jacket tightly as veronica raises her glass at her with a grin.

 

“you’re welcome, kid. now let’s see if toni lives up to the hype. gotta be better than that jacket, t!” she teases. cheryl chuckles as toni flips her the bird, and she bites her lip nervously before the pink haired girl bends down and picks up the envelope, handing it to cheryl with a deep exhale. the girl takes it from her hands and carefully tears it open.

 

toni’s heart is thundering in her ears with worry that cheryl won’t like the gift, will perhaps think that she can’t afford to go on holiday owning four businesses, but toni figured jason could help take over for those four weeks, she had asked him this morning when they had christmas breakfast with him…

 

she bites down on her bottom lip, watching anxiously as cheryl turns over the contents of the envelope, her eyes scanning the ticket in front of her before-

 

“oh my god!” cheryl almost drops the papers, one hand flying up to her mouth in shock as toni grins sheepishly, watching as cheryl’s eyes widen and fill with tears before she’s looking at toni and letting out a shaky breath in disbelief.

 

“you…you bought us tickets to australia?” cheryl breathes. toni grins as the others gasp behind and around her, nodding quickly before she looks down at the tickets happily.

 

“my dream holiday…with my dream girl. but only if you want to, i-.”

 

“of course, of course i do, oh my god, toni! this is amazing!” cheryl grips her face in her hands, pulling her close and kissing her deeply as tears of happiness fall down her cheeks, and toni relaxes into her with relief, gripping the lapels of her jacket to pull her impossibly closer. 

 

_oh thank god…_

 

toni smiles happily, pulling back and brushing away cheryl’s tears from her cheeks with a giggle before the red haired girl looks down at the tickets breathlessly, chuckling in complete disbelief. she suddenly gasps, turning to look at veronica anxiously.

 

“oh, veronica, can we-.” cheryl starts, but veronica raises a hand to silence her with a shake of her head.

 

“of course you can, toni cleared it with me ages ago, and also, you’re kind of the boss, cheryl. you can do whatever you want, dude.” veronica says with a loud laugh. cheryl grins widely, and she smiles down at the tickets again with nothing but pure joy before she jumps up and down excitedly and looks to toni with nothing but joy.

 

“we’re going to australia!” she giggles, causing toni to belch out a loud laugh as she presses a kiss to her cheek.

 

“mhmm, we are! our flight leaves in a week, so we should probably start packing from now, knowing you.” she teases, tickling cheryl’s sides as the girl slaps her hands away playfully.

 

“oh hush! now…” she inhales deeply and nods down to the tree.

 

“t.t. it’s your turn.” she says with a soft smile, wiping the last of her tears away, and toni grins before she bends down, grabbing the gifts with her name on them and pulling them out from under the tree closer to her body.

 

she gets a new lens for her camera from archie and veronica, new shoes from reggie, a watch from sweet pea and josie, a new helmet from kevin and fangs and a necklace from jughead and betty, but that’s it. 

 

no gift from cheryl.

 

she frowns, feeling a little deflated until cheryl chuckles and leans down suddenly to whisper into her ear.

 

“i’ve got my gift waiting in my apartment, t.t.” she whispers with a purr, a shiver immediately running up toni’s spine at the sound as she bites back a loud groan and looks up at cheryl hungrily.

 

“can we leave now?” she whispers back. cheryl laughs, simply shakes her head before she looks to the others and claps her hands excitedly.

 

“alright, reggie! your turn!”

 

\-------------

 

“jesus, cheryl!” 

 

toni’s back arches off the bed for the fourth time that night, loud groans escaping her and her fingers raking through red hair as cheryl continues lapping her tongue against her center eagerly until she’s relaxing back down onto the bed with a whine, the santa hat on top of cheryl’s head tickling toni’s stomach and causing her to giggle breathlessly. she looks down to see cheryl pulling away from between her legs with a grin, her chin glistening with toni’s arousal as she presses a kiss below her belly button with a soft hum.

 

“merry christmas, t.t.”

 

“merry christmas, cher.” toni breathes, still coming down from her high and blinking lazily as cheryl makes her way up to toni’s lips. she kisses her, whining at the taste of herself on cheryl’s lips before the girl collapses on top of her with a tired sigh, just as spent as toni is after getting her own set of orgasms from the pink haired bartender earlier.

 

“mmm, we’re going on holiday in a week.” cheryl says happily. toni chuckles and presses a kiss to her brow lightly, wrapping her arms around the red head as she does and snuggling further into the comfy mattress beneath their bodies.

 

“we are…i’m so happy i get to go on the holiday i’ve always wanted to go on with you, cher…this is gonna be the best month away i’ve ever had, i can feel it.” toni says with nothing but determination, and cheryl hums softly, traces patterns over her bare skin, biting down on her lower lip before she’s kissing toni’s collarbone tenderly.

 

she’s nervous…really nervous.

 

it’s time for her to give toni her gift.

 

“i have to give you your gift, toni.” she rasps out. toni laughs and looks down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“giving me four orgasms wasn’t a gift enough?” she teases, but cheryl simply licks her lips nervously and shakes her head.

 

“stay here, t.t. please?” cheryl whispers, causing toni to look at her with a frown of concern, but nods once, and cheryl smiles and kisses her gently before she jumps up off the bed, taking the santa hat off as well and propping it on the dresser as toni laughs loudly before cheryl walks into her bathroom. 

 

she licks her lips, sighing shakily before she reaches into the drawer beside the sink and lifts up the makeup tray, grabbing the small, red velvet box hidden underneath it. she pulls it out, opening it up to reveal a beautiful, two carat diamond ring. 

 

she wants to make this the best christmas ever.

 

she looks at herself in the mirror, smudged lipstick and even more smudged mascara, and she takes a breath before she grabs a makeup wipe and slowly takes it all off, peeling layer after layer back until she’s as bare as the skin on her unclothed body.

 

she’s going to ask the love of her life to marry her today. she needs to make it _perfect._

 

she’s got this. she can do this.

 

“cher? everything okay in there?!” toni calls out after a few minutes.

 

“yeah, baby! i’m…” cheryl exhales shakily before grinning to herself, the happiness inside her almost making her giddy and high before she sniffs and steps out of the bathroom, hiding the ring box behind her back. 

 

she makes her way back over to her bed, a bed that’s seen so many goddamn tears from the both of them…but so many goddamn smiles and happy moments, too in the six months they’ve known each other.

 

she collapses down beside toni, still hiding the box behind her back and biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning as toni chuckles and looks down at her with a raised eyebrow. cheryl settles against her chest once more, keeping the box close to her chest now to hide it, but of course, toni notices.

 

“what are you hiding, my love?” she teases, tapping the tip of her nose with her finger, and cheryl can’t help it anymore. she grins widely, her whole body shaking with excitement and nerves before she pulls the box out from where it’s resting just below her chest on her stomach. she rests it on toni’s stomach, inhaling sharply as she does.

 

“your christmas gift.” cheryl breathes. toni’s eyes widen, a soft gasp escaping her as they land on the box on her stomach, and cheryl opens the box to reveal the ring she’s been obsessing over for three weeks now.

 

she needs this to be perfect. she needs to say everything she feels…

 

“i’d get down on one knee, but i know you’d just fall down right beside me. because that’s the kind of person you are, toni. you see us as equals, you always have. and…toni, you have made me…god, you have made me the _happiest_ goddamn girl in the world for these last six months. through all our ups and downs, we’ve always found our way back to each other, and i can’t begin to thank you enough for all the support you’ve given me…buying the bar, taking nick st. clair down, you’ve stuck by my side through it all. you mean the world to me, toni, and having you hold my hand and be by my side through all of the ups and downs…you can’t begin to understand how _easy_ it’s made falling in love with you the last six months. now i’m just asking that you stick by my side one last time for the rest of our lives. will you marry me, antoinette topaz?” cheryl manages to croak out despite the tears streaming down her face and the absolute nerves taking over her entire body, making her tremble and shake as she looks up at toni to see her staring down at the ring with nothing but shock. 

 

cheryl waits patiently, her panic only growing the longer toni is silent for, watching as the girl takes shaky breaths in and out until she is suddenly grabbing the box and sliding out from under cheryl wordlessly, jumping off the bed and bending down beside it.

 

“t-toni?” cheryl props herself up onto her elbow, her heart pounding so hard, and toni still hasn’t said a word, oh god, oh god, oh god-

 

_she’s not ready. she’s not ready, it’s too soon, what have you **done** , cheryl!?_

 

toni reaches for her serpent jacket on the floor, pulling open the zip of the pocket on the jacket with her tongue between her teeth before she’s pulling out another small velvet box, a blue one.

 

cheryl’s heart _clenches._

 

“oh my god…” she breathes, this euphoria she can’t explain washing over her as she watches toni open the box to reveal a slightly smaller diamond ring, but an equally as beautiful one before she’s sitting down on the bed and holding it out to cheryl with tears falling down her cheeks and god, the smile on her face…

 

it’s _life-changing._

 

“i was gonna ask you while we were on holiday.” toni says hoarsely. 

 

cheryl breaks down into sobs, unable to contain herself, the happiness she feels completely taking her over as she throws her arms around toni’s neck and pushes her back down onto the bed, kissing her deeply and passionately as she possibly can.

 

she was going to propose too, she…oh god, she was going to propose while they were on holiday-

 

the pink haired bartender wraps her arms around cheryl’s waist to pull her even closer, lips moving against hers languidly before she’s pulling away breathlessly and looking straight into cheryl’s eyes with nothing but affection and adoration.

 

“cheryl, i…god, i don’t even know what to say. you mean the goddamn world to me, too, you’ve helped heal the parts of me that i never thought could be healed. my heart has never been full, there’s always been something missing, and cheryl, it’s…it’s you. because from the moment i laid eyes on you, the void in my heart was filled with nothing but _love._ there’s not a thing in this world i want more than to call you my wife. so will _you_ marry me, cheryl blossom?” toni whispers. 

 

cheryl grins, sniffling as the tears that fall down her cheeks spill down her neck from how many are being shed. she rests her chin on toni’s collarbone, teeth gnawing on a full, bare bottom lip giddily before she’s leaning up to kiss her softly.

 

“i asked first.” she breathes against her lips. toni laughs loudly, kissing her once more before she’s running her fingers of her spare hand through cheryl’s hair and nodding furiously.

 

“yes, cher, of course, of course i’ll marry you-.” toni chokes out, tears spilling down her cheeks, and cheryl doesn’t let her finish her sentence, kisses her once more with a loud moan as nothing but happiness pounds through her entire body.

 

toni wants to be her wife. toni wants to _marry_ her. they were going to spend the rest of their _fucking lives_ together…

 

“nothing would make me happier than to be your wife, toni.” cheryl whispers, looking into her chocolate brown eyes that are brimming and spilling with tears as she says those words, and toni smiles with a trembling bottom lip before she takes the ring out of the box with shaking fingers. she sniffs and reaches down, gripping cheryl’s left hand and sliding the ring over her finger gently before pressing a kiss to her knuckles. cheryl swallows thickly, letting out a soft whimper of happiness before she grabs toni’s left hand and slides the ring onto her finger as well, kissing her knuckles just the same before kissing her on the lips once more.

 

“i can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, toni. i love you so much.” cheryl breathes against her lips, running her fingers through pink hair gently. toni begins pressing kisses all over her face, her forehead, her brows, her cheeks, her chin, her jawline, cheryl giggling against her until toni pulls back and cradles her face in her hands.

 

“i love you too, cheryl.” she whispers back, not even able to comprehend how this girl wants to be with her for the rest of her life, but it doesn’t matter.

 

it doesn’t matter because she _wants_ to. and toni couldn’t be happier about it.

 

cheryl hums softly, looking down at the ring on her finger of the hand that’s resting on toni’s neck before she brushes her thumb across toni’s jaw.

 

“mmm, we’re fiancées.” she says happily, wiping away the tears under her eyes. toni chuckles loudly, her head thrown back as cheryl leans up and begins pressing kisses to the column of her throat tenderly. 

 

“i know! just wait until we tell the others!” toni breathes, chuckling and running her fingers through red hair as cheryl hums against her throat softly.

 

they’re getting married.

 

and both of them, as if on the same wavelength, toni about the last few years, the christmases spent without her parents feeling nothing but depressed, and cheryl about the christmases spent with her own parents, hearing nothing but criticism…

 

they both are thinking the exact same thing at the exact same time, unbeknownst to either of them.

 

_best fucking christmas ever._


End file.
